A Love Between Friends
by girlcanwrite16
Summary: Ever thought of Littlefoot and Ali coming together as a couple? Here is a story wiht them in it! AlitX Littlefoot DuckyXPetrie
1. Chapter 1

_...Proloque..._

After their experience in the 4th movie, Littlefoot and Ali had to go seperate ways.

"Littlefoot, you won't forget me, will you?" Ali asked, looking sad.

"Of course not, Ali, I would never forget you." Littlefoot replied as him and Ali rubbed heads with affection.

And both of them never would.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: Meeting again.**

Littlefoot was now about 20, a handsome, tall Longneck.He had met his father and had moved to Bron's herd to get to know his dad and his adopted brother, Shorty. One day, when the wondering time came upon them, Littlefoot was greeting his distence relatives when he noticed a beautiful Longneck around his age.She also noticed him looking at her. She kept staring at him with a puzzled, but pleased look. She then looked closely at this Longneck's face with a flirty grin, then squealed loudly as she looked into a face she had not seen for many years, but had not forgotten.

"Littlefoot, is that really you?" Ali asked as she ran up to him.

"Ali? I can't believe it's you!" Littlefoot screamed as him and Ali rubbed heads.

"What are you doing here, Littlefoot?" Ali asked. "Shouldn't you be in the Great Valley?"

"Well, see, a few years ago I met my father, Bron and I went to live with him a year ago." Littlefoot said proudly.

"Well, I think that my herd is going to be staying here now. The Old One died a while back, and my mother took over as the leader." Ali said proudly, as well.

'Then we have lots of time to catch up on everything that has happened." Littlefot said as he showed Ali around.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: Learning about the others.**

After introducing Bron and Ali to each other, Littlefoot took her to the watering hole to talk to her.

"So what has happened to the others, Littlefoot?" Ali asked as they waded in the cool, blue water.

"Well, last I heard, Cera was training to be the leader of a 3-horn herd, with her father as her teacher. Ducky and Petrie were married right before I left. Spike went to live with a herd of spiketails." Littlefoot said longingly, wanting to be with his friends.

"Wow, and I thought you guys wouldn't change!" Ali said while laughing.

XXXX Author's NoteXXXXX

Hope you like this so far. I would like at least 5 reviews before I put up the next chapter! Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 3A difference

AN

Hey guys! Thanks for bearing with me! After I wrote the first 2 chapters, I had a little writers block. Then a lot of tragic things happened-A girl I babysat for and know her family really well-She died. She was only 22 months old. So I have been trying to get through it. But here is the next chapter! Thanks to all who replied!

Chapter 3-Noticing a difference

Bron's view

"Littlefoot!" I yell as I wonder through the valley, trying to find one of my sons.

"Here I am father." I see Littlefoot and Ali walk over to me. Their eyes seem to hold much love and compassion for each other. I wonder if I will have a daughter in law soon?(HINT)

"Father, may I talk to you privately?"

"Sure son. Excuse us,Ali." I said as I directed my eldest son towards our private meeting place.

"Father, I want to be with Ali forever. Should I ask her to marry me?" Littlefoot asked me seriously. I look into his face, and he does not pull it away, trying to look embarressed for asking such a question.

Littlefoot's view

"Well, I can see that you both love each other and that you will stay true to each other. I give you my blessing to ask her to marry you." Dad says as his eyes tear up.

"Thanks Dad!" I say happily as I run towards where Ali was with Shorty.

"Ali-I need to talk to you!" I exclaimed as I watched how Ali and Shorty reacted towards each other.

"Yes Littlefoot?" Ali asks as Shorty hurrys towards our dad.

"Ali, I love you and I would like to ask for your hand in marriage." I say as I look into her eyes.


	5. Chapter 4Others

A/N

OHHH! I left you a cliffy! Now, this chapter will be about how the others are doing.

Chapter 4-The Others

"Owww! Petrie! Your claws are hurting me again!" Ducky screamed in protest as Petrie flies them toward their special place.

"I am terribly sorry, love, but it's just a bit further." Petrie apoligized.(He outgrew his speech problem.)

"Petrie, how do you think everyone else is doing?" Ducky asked, looking sad, having not talked to anyone ever since their wedding.

"I am sure they are doing well, love. I am sure Littlefoot is almost ready to take over Bron's herd. I don't know about the others, but dear, now it is our weekend away from the little ones. Let it be about us." Petrie smiled towards Ducky, who couldn't help but love this flyer who won her heart all those years ago.

"Cera!!!!!" A very big 3-horn bellowed as he was searching for his beloved.

"I am right her, David. No need to wake the twins." Cera said, as she slowly walked toward her husband.

"I didn't realize they were in bed already. Did they still want me to tell them a bedtime story tonight?"

Cera chuckles. "They always do. I believe that Gerald wants the one about the time we escaped the 4 sharpteeth. And Alice wants the one about how we met." Cera explains as she rubs her husband's side with much love and affection.

"Uncle Spike! Daddy wants to talk to you!" Samuel said to his uncle.

"Very well Sam. I will be right there." A sad looking Spike said as he sat there and thought about his time with Tippy's herd.

"Spike, are you okay?" Tippy's wife, Tessa, asked as she walked over to her husband's best friend.

"Yes, Tess, I am alright." No, I want a wife and kids of my own. I envy Tippy so much, that I just want to leave here.

"Well, Spike, we were just discussing that maybe we could help you make a trip." Tippy said as he had followed his wife towards his best friend.

"To where Tippy?" Spike said hopefully.

"To your sister." Tippy said happily.


End file.
